A polycarbonate resin is a thermoplastic resin formed by condensation-polymerization of an aromatic diol such as bisphenol A with a carbonate precursor such as a phosgene, and has excellent impact strength, dimensional stability, heat resistance, and transparency, etc. Thus, the polycarbonate resin has application in a wide range of uses, such as exterior materials of electrical and electronic products, automobile components, building materials, and optical components, etc.
In particular, when a glass fiber is reinforced in the polycarbonate resin, tensile/flexural strength, tensile/flexural modulus, and heat resistance, etc., may be improved, and thus, the polycarbonate resin may be appropriately used for products under constant load at high temperature. However, recently, as a level of physical properties such as impact strength (impact resistance), etc., required for the polycarbonate resin-based composition is increased, and it is difficult to achieve a desired level of physical properties by a general level of glass fiber reinforcement.
To solve this problem, a method of additionally using at least one impact-reinforcing agent in a general glass fiber-reinforced polycarbonate-based resin composition, a method of controlling an aspect ratio or surface treatment of the glass fiber to control adhesion property with the resin, and a method of increasing an added content of the glass fiber, etc., have been applied for a long time. However, there is a limitation in achieving a desired level of impact resistance or rigidity even by these methods. When the added content of the glass fiber is increased, there are disadvantageous in that protrusion of the glass fiber to a surface of a molded article, etc., occur, and thus, it is difficult to achieve recent continuous technical requirements for a beautiful appearance of the molded article and enlargement and slimness of the molded article.
In particular, resin molded articles which are recently applied to display products such as LCD, etc., and a smart phone, etc., are required to have a higher level of design excellence such as aesthetic appearance, etc., and required to be larger and slimmer and simultaneously have a higher level of physical properties such as impact resistance and chemical resistance, etc. Therefore, conventional methods have a significant difficulty in overally satisfying these requirements.
Due to these problems of the prior art, there is a continuing need to develop a polycarbonate-based resin composition including a glass fiber in a relatively small content to be capable of suppressing protrusion of a glass fiber, etc., and exhibiting improved impact strength (impact resistance) and chemical resistance, and related molded articles.